


You said jump and I went first

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex's desire to have casual flings may not go as planned when he meets a charming curly haired cowboy.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex stared in his drink as he sat at the bar feeling overwhelmingly nervous. He spent his entire life repressing who he really was thanks to the abuse he suffered from his father and was finally in a place in his life where he didn't have to worry about it anymore. His father couldn't hurt him anymore, but it had still only been a year now that he felt comfortable being his true self and he wasn't ready to start waving a rainbow flag or date anyone publicly. 

Driving several hours out of town to hook up with people at a gay bar though, that he was ready to do, that's what he had every intention of doing though his nerves were threatening to get the better of him. He was almost ready to give up and try again another time. He made it to the bar and ordered a drink so he could count it as half a win if he decided to leave now, but then someone took the seat next to him and he looked over to see one of the most gorgeous men he'd laid eyes on.

The man had a head full of curly hair and soft, gentle looking honey eyes, he had a small cocky smirk on his face. The kind that told Alex this man knew exactly how good he looked and damn if that confidence wasn't just as attractive as the rest of the man. 

"You're looking a little lost over here, thought I might come see if you were okay." 

Alex swallowed a mouth full of his drink and nodded. "I'm good, thanks. Do I really seem that out of place?" The man eyed him up and down slowly. "Nah, not really. Just a little... skittish looking I'd say." 

Alex huffed out a small laugh and nodded. "I guess I might be. Don't normally go out to places like this, I guess I'm just testing the waters a little." 

"Fair enough, mind if I keep you company then?" Alex shook his head because no, he absolutely didn't mind at all if this walking wet dream of a man kept him company. The man gave a small smile in reply. 

"Great, I'm M-" Alex held a hand shaking his head. "Sorry, maybe we don't exchange names? If that's okay, I kind of just wanted to keep things as casual as possible around here." 

Alex really hoped it wasn't an offensive request but judging by the amused glint in the other man's eyes everything was still going fine. 

"Alright, what would you like to call me then?" Alex let his eyes drift over the other man's body taking in all he was wearing. "I'm thinking cowboy seems pretty fitting. You can call me Captain..or airman, if Captain sounds too formal." 

The cowboy chuckled, a deep throaty sound that had Alex ready to jump the man right that second. "I guess I don't have to ask what you do for a living then. So, what's the plan then, Captain?" 

Alex had to suppress a shiver from the look he was getting from the other man and cleared his throat before speaking. " I kind of hoped I'd have a few drinks and work up the courage to find someone to have mind blowing, unattached sex with."

"And how's that going? Find anyone worthy of your attention?"

It was Alex's turn to smirk suddenly feeling confident after the short back and forth he had with this man. "I think you'll do just fine."

Alex stood and turned walking towards the exit not turning back to see if the other man was following, he didn't want to appear desperate, and he was pretty certain the cowboy was following without having to check anyway.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Once they were both in the hotel room Alex paid for they didn't waste any time in taking their clothes off and touching each others bodies, it was the most free Alex had ever felt, it was exactly what he had been looking for. Once they were finished Alex wasn't sure how much time had passed but he eventually dozed off.

Alex woke up alone and got dressed to go home now that he accomplished what he had set out to do. He was already making plans to try this again next weekend when he had a day off. If everything had felt this good after his first attempt at random, causal sex then he couldn't wait to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a great writer but thought this would be fun and couldn't get rid of the idea so good or bad I'm leaving this here hope some of you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat at the bar with more confidence than last time. He wasn't certain if it was from the success he had here before or the fact that he already had two guys try to start something with him but he turned them down. He might be being picky but he knew what he liked.

"Back again? Any exciting new prospects, Captain?"

Alex allowed a small smile as he turned to look behind him and laughed when he saw that Cowboy was shirtless, wearing tight pink jeans, and absolutely covered in glitter.

"Well, if I didn't already know you're gay, this would be a huge give away to that fact."

Cowboy grinned shaking his head flinging glitter everywhere. "Bisexual, actually. And believe it or not the pink pants and glitter are completely unrelated."

Alex raised an eyebrow at that and Cowboy sat next to him and ordered a drink. "My sister can be a little.. extra about things sometimes. She's pregnant and wanted a crazy gender reveal party. I got to be the reveal, blue pants if it's a boy, pink if it's a girl."

Cowboy pointed to his pants and Alex nodded in understanding. He was learning more about this man than he had planned but was curious now.

"Well that explains the pants, but what about the glitter and lack of shirt?"

"Other than the attention it's gotten me so far? It was kind of a mistake. There were two cakes, one normal cake, and one filled with glitter and a really uncomfortable cowboy. I was supposed to jump out and everyone would cheer and cry and whatever. But I got stuck and next thing I know the whole cake is falling and I'm on the ground covered in cake and glitter. It was a mess."

"And instead of getting a shower and new shirt you came straight to the bar?"

"Hey after that, anyone would need a drink."

Alex nodded and took a sip of his drink. He already knew way too much about this man who's name he didn't even know. But the conversation was comfortable and Alex just wasn't ready to end it yet. 

"So, is your sister excited about having a daughter?"

Cowboy grinned so wide Alex wondered if it would hurt his face. "Oh you have no idea. I think she even forgives me for screwing things up today she's so happy."

"That's good. Well, I guess I should head out. Not having much luck tonight." Alex tilted his head slightly, he knew he should probably look elsewhere, take someone else back to his hotel room instead, but he also knew what he liked and so far no one else caught his eye like this man did. 

"Unless, you're interested in coming back with me?"

Cowboy smiled and nodded making his curls bounce and flinging more glitter. Alex felt a soft flutter in his chest and closed his eyes against it. He wasn't going to catch feelings, that's not what this was about and wasn't what he was looking for. He turned and started to leave knowing the cowboy was right behind him.


End file.
